mcnuttyspacerpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Amphibiosan
Our defense systems are disabled and you can't return ice-cream cakes. We're doomed! -''Lt. Kif Kroker, Episode 7.5 Futurama: Zapp Dingbat-'' Humanoid frog like creatures that are slightly smaller and lankier than Humans, and while they may share some similarities to amphibians on Earth, they are much more physiologically similar to sea cucumbers. They are a clan-based society, and are an important part of the Citadel military, making up a large portion of the military second-in-commands and secretaries. Biology A race of beings who have an erect posture, but unlike most other erect creatures, this is not from a skeletal structure, but rather a series of hydrostatic liquid filled bladders. Typically, they are anywhere between 5 feet and 5 foot 6 inches tall, weighing at most 150 lbs. They have three fingers on each hand and two toes on their feet. They have large, slanted yellow eyes, no protruding nose, two nostrils taking its place. Aside from the liquid filled bladders, they also have an extended respiratory system consisting of several air-filled cavities throughout their body which can be inflated. There is very little difference between males and females between the species, most notably being that females are more likely to be thinner and they have larger eyelashes. Aside from their general racial structure, Amphibiosan bodies can be stretched very far, and are able to bloat parts of their body by pumping air inside of them. They possess a camouflage reflex that may be triggered involuntarily by shock or surprise, becoming seemingly transparent aside from their large, yellow eyes. If they concentrate enough, they can activate this reflex willingly, but they must be calm and relaxed. They also have the ability to stick to surfaces, allowing them to walk on walls and ceilings using their hands and feet. Reproduction Amphibiosan reproduction is unique in a number of ways. For starters, both male and female members of the species is able to give birth. Second, an Amphibiosan becomes pregnant when they come into contact with genetic material from and individual, and this individual doesn't even need to be a member of the same species. Reproduction requires a smizmar, who may or may not be the biological parent of the children, but it regardless viewed as the second true parent by Amphibiosan custom. Aside from that, much is still unknown about the way an Amphibiosan can reproduce. For instance, while both genders of the species can become impregnated, it is unclear as to why there are even male and female members of the species as a result. Some theorize that this is an evolutionary throwback from a time before their current reproductive system. They are thought to be able to reproduce like humans, as there have been many relationships between Amphibiosans and Humans where they have traditional Human intercourse. Their Place in the Universe Amphibiosans are far more docile than most races, rarely aspiring for high level positions. Amphibiosans are often seen as secretaries or servants, but have also been known to be second-in-command to various military leaders, bounty hunters and entertainers. While no Amphibiosan has served as a member of the Citadel Council, each of the Council Members has an Amphibiosan advisor who helps them come to decisions of difficult votes, does research for their Council Member, and helps to relay information between the members and the public.